Evasive
by IloveImpacts
Summary: One Shot. Hayley has an unsuspecting heart to heart with Klaus when everyone else is out.


**Evasive**

_**SUMMARY **_

_Hayley has a surprising heart to heart with Klaus, while everyone is out._

_** DISCLAIMER**_

_I do not own 'The Originals'_

Hayley walked slowly down the grand spiral staircase, trailing her fingertips along the polished mahogany banister of the house she was growing fond of, as of late.  
It was only six o'clock in the evening, and she was bored, having exasperated all activities like reading and watching crappy television, and even cleaning rooms that were already immaculate.  
Elijah had gone out early that morning. Witch business. It seemed the witches had a lot of business to be involved with, not that she was ever told, though.  
Since Elijah had come back, she had felt a huge pressure had been lifted, as if he carried an air of calmness with him. He made her feel safe.  
The house was quiet and warm, and she suspected everybody was off doing whatever it was they wanted to do, while she was stuck inside like a criminal in a prison cell. A lavish cell, but a cell nonetheless.  
She threw open the old, heavy double doors that led to the main living room, and walked inside the dimly lit room, rubbing her hands together, from having to force the door open.  
Her steps halted when she looked up and saw Klaus sitting at the large white cushioned armchair that was facing the door she had just walked though, with a book resting on his crossed leg and a tumbler resting on the arm between his thumb and index finger.  
He looked up from his novel and Hayley began to retreat. "I thought everybody was gone..." she trailed off.  
When Klaus didn't speak, she motioned to his book. "I'll leave you to... that." she spun around and made her way toward the door, before he spoke.  
"Nonsense. This is just as much your home as mine, now." he said.  
She turned around to see he was looking down in to his lap again, and she walked cautiously to the opposite sofa and crossed her legs, playing with her charm bracelet on her right wrist.  
She had heard of uncomfortable silences before, but had never experienced them herself, until now. It was especially strange to be in an awkward encounter with the father of her unborn child.  
The thought made her smirk, and Klaus looked up, curiously, and she decided to break the silence. "Have you heard from Elijah?"  
Klaus noted his page and closed the book, placing it down on the table in front of him. "You're quite fond of my brother." It wasn't a question, so Hayley didn't answer, and just shrugged in response, looking down.  
"The feeling is mutual, I believe."  
She looked up to see Klaus swirling his glass and smirking. "I don't know where he is, but he's probably being honourable, wherever he is." he looked at her and then frowned briefly. "It's a good trait to have." Hayley said, sounding almost defensive.  
Klaus nodded, quickly. "I agree," he downed the rest of his drink and stood up to make another, glancing over his shoulder and grinned. "I'd offer you one..." he trailed off.  
Hayley shook her head and rolled her eyes. "In the grand scheme of things, I'm going to be having your Hybrid child in a few short Months time, and in my opinion, you seem awfully evasive about the whole thing." she raised her eyebrows, challenging him to think otherwise.  
Turning back around the face her, Klaus breathed out a laugh. "Oh, believe me, love, I am plenty aware of this whole situation." He walked toward her and sat of the opposite end of the couch. "Why else would I be trying so hard to get back my City?" he asked.  
Hayley resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Ego? Pride? A deep rooted need for everyone to fear and bow down to you?" She offered.  
"I can't protect you or..." he sighed and rolled raised his eyes to the ceiling, briefly. "or anyone else, whilst Marcel is in command." he took a sip of his drink.  
Hayley placed her hands firmly on her stomach. "You still can't talk about your child. Evasive."  
Klaus shook his head. "And how would you like me to speak of something that isn't even here yet?"  
"Well for starters, how about; I'm just throwing an idea out there, instead of calling it 'that' you could say her?" Hayley raised her eyebrows.  
Nodding, Klaus pursed his lips and then lowered his voice until it was softer. "Fine, but just so you know, love, every time I hatch a dangerous plan, that child, _my_ child, is always in the back of mind." his eyes were trained of her.  
Hayley blinked and tried to compose herself, quickly, and decided to lighten the mood. "Well, she is always on my mind, especially now she's started kicking in there." she laughed, silently, and looked at her ever-growing bump.  
Klaus' gaze snapped to her bump as he looked in awe as she gently rubbed her stomach through her baggy sleep top, and his hand reached out and without hesitation his fingertips gently grazed the peak of her stomach in the briefest and gentlest touch, while Hayley's eyes stayed trained on them.  
He removed his hand almost as quickly as he had placed it there, and cleared his throat, standing up. "I have to meet Marcel," he said, while collecting his coat off the back of the armchair he was sat at previously before continuing. "Rebekah, should be home shortly, and the same rules apply, do not leave this house." he glared at her.  
Hayley nodded, but didn't look up, but continued to trace patterns on her swollen belly. "I won't." she promised.  
Klaus hesitated briefly and just watched her, before a deep frown crossed his face, but he quickly dropped it when she looked up at him. "We have to talk about names soon, Elijah, suggested some before, but I told him if I can't spell it from the off, then my child will not be named it." she smirked.  
Anger flashed in Klaus' eyes. "Luckily, my brother has no say in our child's name, or anything regarding her for that matter."  
Hayley blanched slightly at his casual use of 'our child' after hearing him disregard her before.  
"I'll be home later tonight." And with that he was gone, leaving Hayley alone with her thoughts and her bump.


End file.
